


Chasing Ghosts

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only one man could save Hutch now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 104: blood.

Hutch's white blood cell count was dangerously low, they said. Funny, it looked more like his red blood cells were gone.

The oxygen tent blurred Hutch's features, but even from the hallway where he'd been banished, Starsky could see how pale Hutch was—almost transparent, like a ghost.

Only one man could save Hutch now. Only Callendar's blood could lift Hutch's death sentence, bring him back to life. Bring him back to Starsky.

The hitman was as elusive as a ghost himself, the bastard. But he had something Hutch needed, and for that, Starsky would chase ghosts into Hell itself.


End file.
